


Apocalypses and Unplottable Islands

by Emily (JustAround)



Series: August 2018 Fic-A-Day [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAround/pseuds/Emily
Summary: The Scooby Gang searches for a legend to help with the latest apocalypse.





	Apocalypses and Unplottable Islands

Slayers weren’t meant for water battles.

Sure, any Slayer could be taught to swim, dive, jump, and even employ a sort of fighting style in water. Most slayers, in fact, last longer in the water than the average person, on account of the longer-laster endurance and strength. But the fact remains; demons found in the middle of the ocean are not ones that Slayers have any strength in battling. Most of the time, sea demons are allowed to be taken out by natural occurrences.

Unfortunately, this particular sea demon decided it wanted a go at an apocalypse.

Which is why Buffy, Faith, and Willow found themselves traveling via ship to a small island in the middle of the Caribbean - an unplottable island, according to Willow. An island that took them exactly three weeks, four days, and eight hours to find, using every available Council watcher, slayer, and magical being. All in all, they were pretty much exhausted, physically and mentally. Which is why they desperately hoped the supposed ‘Pirate King’ was still hiding out on the unplottable island.

The jaunt at sea was not particularly arduous for Buffy; on the contrary, the blue-green ocean brought back some of the happier childhood memories she had long buried. After all, before she was a Slayer, she was a girl who worshiped the beach, the sun, and any water that came with it. She found herself leaning comfortably against the railing of their ship, eyes closed and a smile of contentment on her face. A smile created with such ease, full of such joy, that Willow was reminded of pre-death Buffy.

Perhaps there were other advantages to their trip.

Faith, on the other hand, was not meant for ocean-travel. She had spent the first day of the trek throwing up almost every thing she had eaten; the only reason she wasn’t hurling her stomach contents over the side of the ship was because she had allowed Willow to cast a spell on her to keep her asleep for the remainder of the trip.

How things had changed since Sunnydale.

The ship began to slow, alerting Buffy and Willow to the arrival at the island. Opening her eyes, Buffy turned to the redhead and asked, “Should we wake Faith? Or wait until we’re fully docked.”

“I’ll go and start easing the spell,” Willow said. “It takes a little bit to let up completely, to make sure she doesn’t have any wonky side-effects. You’ll be on your own for a few with the Pirate King.”

“I think I can manage,” Buffy said dryly. Willow nodded and turned, already on her way towards Faith’s room. Buffy turned her attention back to the island, raising an eyebrow slightly at the well-maintained dock set up for a ship of some size. For an unplottable island, it did seem the dock was in working order. It made her wonder who else visited this island. 

As soon as the ship was fully tied up - it took less time than she expected - Buffy slowly stepped onto land, taking a minute to catch her bearings after days on the sea. From experience, she knew it would a little while to get her land-legs again. She frowned slightly as she took in account her surroundings; the island was bigger than she expected, and the yards of well-formed beach collided abruptly with a vegetated jungle. One that she knew would be difficult to traverse, even with the gear they had stowed along.

Yet, as if by magic, a woman appeared out of the trees, her bare feet leaving only the slightest of footprints in the sand as she headed towards the ship. Her long embroidered cloak was at odds with the lack of footwear, but Buffy could see immediately the scabbard attached to the cloak; her estimation of the mystery woman rose. Anyone that could accessorize with a sword had a vote in their favor.

The woman stalked forward purposefully, her eyes locking with Buffy’s as she drew near. Lifting her chin eye, she asked, “Who dares to travel here without invitation?”

“We’re here to stop an apocalypse,” Buffy said, meeting the woman’s eyes easily, approving of the strength she saw in this old eyes. “And we need your help Elizabeth Turner, Pirate King.”


End file.
